I Surrender
by darket15
Summary: YULLEN WEEK 2012 - Kanda and Allen after months on the road alone, they share the same room. Together, they find something of themselves in each other.


**TITLE:** I SURRENDER

**AUTHOR:** darket15

**RATING:** T

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**THEME AND DAY:** HALFWAY

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; Not Canon

**GENRE:** Romance, Humor

**BETA READER:** TheRedButlerFan; a1y-puff

**SUMMARY:** **YULLEN WEEK 2012** - Kanda and Allen after months on the road alone, they share the same room. Together, they find something of themselves in each other.

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Moyashi), Kanda Yu

**A/N:** Yullen Week 2012 – Day5 ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.

**I SURRENDER**

The flaming sun, momentarily blocked by a growing shadow, looms over their backs. Kanda's steady hand grasps and unsheathes his sword. Glitter from the metal blade flickers across Allen's eyes as he follows Kanda's lead. Slowly, Allen removes his white glove revealing his red, wrinkled hand which bears a cross embedded on the back— his anti-Akuma weapon.

Upon turning around, their eyes advert above into the Level 2's ugly, gray metal face with a tattoo of a Roman numeral II on its forehead. Large, white eyes bulge from its sockets and a smile reveals sharp, white teeth resembling a jaggy saw blade. In its hand lay a glowing Innocence.

"Well, well — what do we have here?" squawks the Level 2. Kanda wastes no time in attacking it.

"_Unsheathe Innocence Invocation! Return to Oblivion!_" Kanda shouts, as he slides his fingers down the length of his sword activating its powers. Now ready for battle, he takes flight directly at the looming monstrosity before him and nods to Allen to attack.

"You insolent Exorcist'," it screams.

"Mugen, _Evil has risen_! _Netherworld Creature 'Chigen',_" Kanda calls forth, releasing his creatures from his sword.

"_Cross Invocation_!" Allen yells, activating his anti-Akuma weapon, joining Kanda in the fight against evil.

The sound of Kanda's sword echoes off the stone walls as does a high-pitch screeching when his sword penetrates the gray, metal body, grinding as he swiftly removes it.

Bullets roar from Allen's weapon as it repetitively shoots at the ugly monster before him then his Innocence changes into a large claw hand. In one sweeping movement he grabs and flings its gray, metal body into the rock wall. It shrieks in pain from the double attack. Retaliating, it jumps up and ejects a gun barrel from its belly.

"Die Exorcists!" screams the Level 2, whose rubbery arms extend out to the side giving it balance to fire its weapon.

Multifariously, the treacherous creature fires gleaming red-yellow bullets randomly. While simultaneously, above them, blurring swirls of gray twirl and bounce in all directions.

Kanda's long, black ponytail whips across his face as he quickly turns and shouts at the younger teen, "Moyashi behind you!"

Quickly, Allen reacts dodging the infectious bullets hurtling directly at him — then turns to give Kanda a smile.

"Idiot," Kanda mutters, not to be heard over the rapid firing of bullets.

Continuing to dodge gleaming rays of bullets streaming past them, Kanda slashes and hacks while Allen repeatedly shoots at the grotesque mutant — then in one final slash Mugen finishes the monsters life with a loud explosion following.

Kanda looks up in time to see Moyashi flying directly at him, eyes blazing fearlessly, features etch with determination, his weapon is ready to fire — roaring bullets scream pass Kanda.

"What the fu-!" Kanda starts to say, but the white-hair Exorcist flies past him— attacking another Level 2 who appears out of nowhere.

Kanda swirls to see what's happening. Moyashi's in mid-air firing furiously at the vile beast. Quickly, Kanda activates his sword and joins Allen in the battle against the demoniac Level 2 until they have killed it.

Nostrils flaring, lips flatten Kanda narrows his eyes and glares at the white-haired teen, he points his sword directly at him.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Kanda growls. "What are you, a damn idiot, or just plain stupid?"

"I was protecting _you_ from a Level 2 that just tried to kill you!" Allen retaliates. Kanda pulls back and sheathes Mugen.

"I can handle my own battles without your help," Kanda retorts. "You know I don't die easily!"

"Well, to me it looked like you had your hands full. You didn't even _know_ that second Level 2 was behind you!" Allen yells back, frustrated. "Maybe you do not die easily Kanda but I don't want you having another serious wound that can take time aw—" Allen chokes on his words.

Kanda's blue eyes widen ever so slightly as they lock onto Moyashi's watery silvery ones. Kanda's pulse pounds furiously in his chest, his mouth dry and his muscles quiver as he sees the worry on Allen's face. He doesn't understand why his heart aches seeing the tears forming in Allen's eyes but it's enough to defuse the anger he's feeling. Kanda draws in a deep breath through his nose, exhaling he utters a soft curse.

He walks over and leans in touching his forehead to Moyashi's. They stand like this for a while until Kanda could quiet his rapid heartbeat then he pulls back.

"It is getting dark, let's go idiot." He scoops up the Innocence, swings around and walks away starting back to their hotel room. Allen follows in silence.

Usually Kanda hates bunking with anyone — he likes his privacy. But for the past ten months they have been on the road together alone, Kanda, for whatever reason, had allowed Allen to share a room with him.

He's not sure if Kanda is just getting use to his company or if his unusual behavior comes from something else entirely. Whatever the case may be, Allen is not going to question it, he is happy with this arrangement.

Showering first, Allen sits on his bed leaning back against the wall. He watches Kanda over by the dresser with the mirror as he dry's his long, black hair with a towel. He throws the towel down and picks up his hair brush. As he starts to brush his hair he runs into a snag in the back.

"Damn it, there is something caught in my hair," Kanda grumbles, as he tugs on the snag.

"Kanda bring me your comb, I'll take the snag out for you," Allen says, smiling.

"Humph," he says, looking in the mirror at Allen sitting on the bed. He swipes the comb off the dresser and walks over to him.

He crawls up to Allen who has spread his legs, so he could turn around and sit cross-legged in front of him. Allen sits forward just a little to take the comb from his hand. Their fingers brush against each other sending a pulse of electricity through them.

Finding the snag he carefully picks and combs it out smooth. Then he starts at the top of Kanda's head combing down his long, black hair.

This has become a routine for the both of them after Kanda washes his hair. He grumbles about the snags but he always succumbs to Allen combing his hair.

His wet strands feel soft as they slide through his fingers, 'Hmm … he's used my shampoo.' The fragrances' delicate scent wafts to Allen's nose; he inhales the scent then sighs. Kanda's body relaxes leaning slightly into him — feeling as content as Allen.

"Kanda may I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Today, after the battles … were you … mad at me?"

"Che … you really are annoying aren't you?"

"Well … were you?" Allen asks, pausing from his combing.

Kanda leans back into Allen's bare chest, causing Allen to lean his back onto the wall. Allen gently places his hands on Kanda's bare shoulders. Drawing in a deep breath Kanda exhales slowly through his nose. He did not want to interrupt the peacefulness and closeness they are sharing.

"Humph."

Kanda's body tenses up recalling the event.

He can still see the white-hair British teen's eyes looking straight ahead ablaze with determination, his jaw jutted out with gritted teeth — furious. The white hair brat had been determined to save his ass no matter what.

"I guess by your silence that is a yes." Allen lets out a sigh before continuing in a lower tone. "Kanda, I'm going to help whoever is on the team which includes you. You are my team mate."

'Yes, I am his team mate but I also have a right to protect him. I want to protect him,' Kanda is thinking.

Wrinkling his brow he says, "Just don't pull a stupid stunt like that again … damn idiot … you could have been killed today."

Allen feels Kanda's muscles tighten beneath his fingers and starts massaging his taut, shoulder muscles, working down the length of strong biceps. He continues to massage his muscles working out the knots and tenseness and becomes aware how strong and masculine Kanda is. Heat spreads throughout Allen as he realizes how much he wants Kanda at this moment.

Kanda relaxes at the touch of Allen's fingers massaging his sore, aching muscles. 'I am feeling weird again, a little light-headed, this happens every time we are close like this.'

It's a pleasant weird, a weird were Kanda does not want to move away from him. He is content and peaceful leaning into Allen and having him touch him. Kanda feels the heat and desire for Allen spread throughout his body, the ache in his heart returns. He wills himself to move away from him.

"Idiot, are you finished? We should get some sleep," Kanda mutters, pulling away from Allen to go to his own bed.

'If I don't get away from him, I'm not sure I will be able to contain myself. I have wanted him so much over the past year I fear my resistant's getting weaker.'

Kanda returns to his bed, sliding under the covers he places his arms under his head. He steals a quick glance over at Allen who is settling down also. Allen looks up at the beautiful samurai and their eyes connect for a moment before Kanda rolls over onto his side.

Allen reaches up to the oil lamp's knob and turns it quenching the flame. He may have extinguished the lamp's flame but not the flame burning inside of him for Kanda.

Night after night, Allen has lain in his bed listening to Kanda's even breathing as he falls asleep. When Allen cannot sleep he gets up and sits at the window looking out into the darkness. Lately, he has sat at the window chilled watching Kanda sleep, wanting to climb into bed with him where he knows it would be warmer and less lonely.

Tonight, he sits on the edge of his bed watching Kanda peacefully sleeping. He really is a beautiful man despite the grouchy exterior he shows everyone and senses Kanda is as lonely as he is. Allen shivers, both from feelings sweeping through him about wanting this man lying across from him and the cool air-filtering in from the window.

'I'm feeling restless and I don't want to wake Kanda. Maybe I will take a walk, the fresh air might relax me enough to fall back to sleep,' Allen considers.

Getting up from his bed he moves quietly in the darkness. He grabs his coat and gently closes the door behind him. Once outside, the air is crisp and cool and feels refreshing on his face. After walking for awhile he finds himself near the edge of a cliff and sits down under a tree and leans back — getting lost in his thoughts.

'These feelings I get when I'm in Kanda's presence takes over my mind, body and soul. How long can I keep denying what I am feeling? We have been on assignment together for the past year. I don't even know when it happened, this love I feel for him.'

A large lump swells in his throat finding it difficult to shallow. The beating of his heart increases, beads of sweat form on his forehead as he thinks of Kanda. He closes his intense burning eyes to the void he feels in his soul, his own soul not wanting to be lonely anymore — but wants to belong to someone. Preferably that someone would be Kanda.

Tears build behind his eyelids until they are so full … he sobs … Kanda would never want him in the way he wants Kanda. Exhausted, Allen wipes his tears on the back of his sleeve, stands up and heads back to his room.

Quietly he enters their room. Tired, he stumbles in the darkness, dropping his coat on the floor, finding his way to his bed. Ah, here it is. He follows the bottom of the bed to the top where his pillow laid – lifting the covers he slides into bed. A sigh comes from him as his body settles into the soft bed and he quickly falls off to sleep.

Morning brings warm air gently blowing in his face and the scent of … 'I must be having a beautiful dream … but wait a minute, the warm air is not a dream.'

Opening his eyes slowly, Kanda lays mere inches from his face. Yes, his beautiful serene face and the scent of him waft to his nose. Kanda slowly opens his eyes and then blinks looking at Allen.

"Ah … Kanda … what are you doing in my bed?" Allen asks, quietly.

He looks at Allen and blinks again. A moment passes before he speaks.

"Idiot, you are in my bed," he says calmly, not kicking Allen out of his bed or yelling and cursing at him.

"Oh … I guess I was so exhausted when I came in last night … I hadn't realize this wasn't my bed," Allen says, staying as calm as he could looking into Kanda's eyes.

"Is that so, you went out last night," Kanda says, curious.

"I couldn't sleep. I was cold even with the covers over me. Then I had gotten restless and I didn't want to wake you, so I went out. When I came back I guess I had found the wrong bed," Allen blushes looking innocent, not wanting Kanda to know he was sexually frustrated for him.

"Well … that's a good excuse … I wondered how long it would take you to end up in bed with me," Kanda says, with a smirk.

Allen's eyes widen with surprise. 'This comment from Kanda, did he want me to climb into bed with him, or is he actually trying to make a joke?'

Kanda continues to look at him but Allen could not read anything unusual in Kanda's eyes.

"Get up, Bean Sprout. We need to get dressed and go back out there to make sure there aren't any more Akumas," Kanda say, throwing back the covers getting out of bed.

'He did say "get up", not "get the hell out of my bed".' Allen ponders Kanda's choice of words.

Allen rolls out of bed to start dressing, "Don't forget I have to eat breakfast before we leave," Allen points out to Kanda. It has become a habit that Allen reminds Kanda every morning about his need for food.

"Yes, like you would ever let me forget something as important as that. Now let's get going," Kanda says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

It never takes Allen long to eat any meal. Kanda thinks he inhales food more than he actually eats it. Either way, it's not long and they are on the road heading back to the area where they had killed the Level 2's.

Before even getting to the area they spot a group of Akuma floating over a valley.

"I wonder why they are grouping in this area. Yesterday, I didn't see any signs of Innocence in the area other than the one we took. Maybe we missed one," Kanda says, as they spy upon the group of misshapen beings floating not more than a hundred feet away.

Innocence or not, one of the Akuma spots the Exorcists and alerts the others. All of them turn in the direction of Kanda and Allen rushing at them to attack.

It turns out there are more abominations then what Kanda and Allen had actually seen. With these soul-trapping creatures coming at them, to attack, they have no choice but to fight.

Fight they did, for three exhausting hours. Kanda notices Allen getting clumsy with his attacks. At times he had barely gotten out of the way of these mutants aeronautical projectiles screaming towards him.

"Bean Sprout, go sit down I can take care of the rest by myself," Kanda shouts over at Allen.

"No Kanda, I am not leaving you alone to fight. What if something happens and I'm not nearby to help?" Allen hollers back and then adds, "I'll be fine."

Kanda is not convinced, "Stupid Bean Sprout," he mutters to himself.

Now there are only two of these bulky anomalies left. Kanda finishes off one of them and glances over his shoulder to see Allen ready to attack the last one.

_"Innocence Activate!"_ Allen yells, as he aims his anti-Akuma weapon at the perverted blob that's peppered with canon barrels sticking grotesquely out of its body that looms in front of him. Allen's weapon doesn't fire.

'What's wrong with my arm?' He springs from the spot he had been standing to dodge a couple of the protruding canons blasting attacks at him. 'This is the last Akuma left. I should have easily been able to destroy it with one blast.'

Landing further away, Allen tries again to activate his weapon — it won't fire! Quickly, Allen starts to move out of the way to avoid another attack but falls to his knees. When he attempts to stand again his legs buckle underneath him.

"Ha, Ha, – Goodbye Exorcist!" screams the distorted demon staring down at Allen.

A flash of light! Slash! … Slash! … Slash! … 'It's Kanda!' What a beautiful sight to see as he neatly slices the gnarly Akuma with the strength of a dozen men. He gracefully lands kneeling on one knee, head bowed, and arms back with the sword still in his hand. His ponytail settles on his back as his coat floats gently around him to the ground.

Slowly, he rises and without turning asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Damnit! This is the second time in two weeks you have had to save me," Allen grumbles, annoyed.

"It's the third time idiot, but who's counting. That is the last Akuma. We are finished here." Placing his sword into its sheath, he turns around to check out Allen's condition.

"Can you walk?"

"Well … actually…" Allen pauses, as he bows his head with a blush. Allen hates feeling helpless like this, especially in front of Kanda.

"No, I take it. I figured as much," Kanda snorts. "I should just leave you here for being such a fool, but I guess I will have to carry your sorry ass back to the Inn," Kanda says, letting out a deep sigh – relieved Moyashi's all right.

"Thanks — jerk!" is all Allen could manage to say.

Kanda kneels onto one knee in front of Allen. Their eyes meet — gazing intensely at each other with waves of tingling electricity flowing through and between them, lust showing in their eyes. Allen quickly looks away, still slightly embarrassed about ending up in Kanda's bed this morning. Kanda moves forward, picks Allen up and lays him over his shoulder.

"God I hate this," Allen says, frustrated.

"Well moron, if you didn't over use your weapon and had rested when I told you to, I wouldn't have to carry you," Kanda says, sarcastically.

"Actually, I was hit by an Akuma if you must know," Allen says, trying to salvage some of his pride.

Allen mumbles and grumbles as he hangs over Kanda's shoulder, "I do not understand why _my_ body has to give out so easily … maybe because I'm hungry … or having '_his_' arrogant ass to deal with … _can I walk_? … Does it look like I can walk you big jerk!"

'How annoying the idiot Moyashi can be. I have no idea what the hell he is mumbling about.'

Kanda's mind wanders, 'I noticed his fatigue before he even realized he had lost his ability to protect himself. His face turned paler, the shaded circles under his eyes darken more and then he had started stumbling — his legs drained of strength. Everything about Moyashi is annoying! The idiot could have asked for help.'

"Hey moron, are you still with me?"

"Yes, jerk, I am … I think I might be able to walk now if you would put me down."

"Fine"

Kanda stops and lowers Allen to the ground. He watches as Allen wobbles and hesitates still unstable but he does manage to stay standing. As he begins to walk, Allen sways into Kanda clenching onto his coat to hold himself up — showing his instability.

"Well idiot, it doesn't appear to me you can walk," a sly smirk forms on Kanda's face.

"Shut up Kanda. I can do this on my own," Allen says, irritated with his lack of strength.

He tries again but falls. He did not have enough strength to stand on his own.

"Damn it Moyashi! Put your arm around my shoulder and I will help you along," Kanda says, annoyed.

Kanda slides his arm under Moyashi's coat and wraps it around his waist to help hold him up as they walk along. Kanda tightens his hold pulling him closer for a better grip.

Warmth radiates between the two bodies. Tingling feelings, once again, attack his body as Moyashi's scent invades his nostrils and heat kindles inside of him. 'The damn idiot is driving me crazy!'

Slowly, they continue walking, Kanda staying by Allen's side holding him up. They are close to the end of the woods and the clearing is just ahead where a bright, color light filters through the trees. Once out into the clearing they see the sun is setting with brilliant colors of orange-red radiating throughout the sky.

They walk over to the edge of the cliff and he helps Allen sit down under a tree. Kanda stands gazing at the magnificent sunset. A light breeze whispers gently lifting and sweeping Kanda's long, black hair up off his shoulders, softly floating back down.

He watches Kanda standing tall and relaxes before him. His eyes are closed and the sound of his rhythmic inhaling … exhaling of his breath is heard. 'Hmm … beauty … that is Kanda.'

They are close to the Inn when both agreed to rest to watch the sunset. Peaceful bliss surrounds Allen as he sits with his back against the tree continuing to listen to Kanda's breathing with a slight smile on his face. Allen closes his eyes, as the scent of Kanda brings on tingling feelings, once again, that course through his body — making him shiver.

"Are you cold Moyashi?"

"No, I'm fine," blushes Allen, opening his eyes. He did not realize Kanda had been watching him. He steps back to lean against the tree Allen is sitting under.

"You know, moron, if you are cold we can continue on to the Inn."

"If you don't mind I would like to sit here for awhile. It is a beautiful evening, quiet and peaceful, we don't get many evenings like this anymore."

"At least we can agree on something."

Kanda slides down the tree sitting next to Allen. Their shoulders and arms are touching but Kanda makes no attempt to move. He savors the warmth emitting from Kanda's body.

Allen leans his head back against the tree looking up into the dusty skies that are ready to turn dark. Closing his eyes he draws in a deep breath bringing, once again, Kanda's sweet enticing scent and exhales through his nose, quivering. He did not want to upset this peaceful moment they are sharing.

At his quiver, Kanda glances down at Moyashi whose eyes are closed. 'Even in the darkening light his facial features have softened, he looks … peaceful … damn even with that mark on his face he is still beautiful.' Allen's lips are slightly apart, supple and soft with a pink tint to them — beckon Kanda to kiss said lips.

Maybe Kanda is enthrall due to the cool evening air or the partial light shining across Moyashi's beautiful face … beautiful with lushes, delicious looking lips that he can not seem to stop looking at and wanting to taste.

He turns and runs his fingers gently down the side of Moyashi's face stopping near those desirable lips, his thumbs grazes them lightly. 'I could just sample those lips.' His heart pounds against his chest and he lifts Moyashi's chin ever so slightly to meet his lips which sends a flash of heat throughout his body.

Kanda's tongue glides over Moyashi's soft, inviting lips eliciting a low, soft moan from him. Kanda's body responds bringing on an aching and throbbing below.

He gathers him into his arms. Heat spreads throughout Kanda as Moyashi trembles against his body. Kanda brings him closer squeezing him tighter as they sink into a long, deep kiss.

He is falling even deeper, emotionally, with Allen close to him. He wants more of everything he is willing to offer him. Letting his heart go blindly into the unknown, Kanda's soul, once lost, is found as it wraps and enfolds into the essence of Moyashi's.

Allen clings to Kanda, they slide to the ground kissing deeper and more aggressively. 'Ah, how long I have wanted this to happen,' Allen thinks.

Allen surrenders himself to the tight embraces, the long deep, aggressive kisses Kanda is so willingly giving him. Thinking to himself, Allen holds Kanda tighter, 'I give myself to you Kanda and I will take whatever you are willing to give back. ' Little did Allen know, Kanda is thinking the same thing.


End file.
